Alien Godola
, also known as Alien Godora, are a race of aliens that appeared in Ultraseven. Since then, they tend to return in several medias related to the titular character of the aforementioned series. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 ~ 52 m *Weight: 120 kg ~ 45,000 t *Origin: Planet Godola History Ultraseven The Terrestrial Defense Force began detecting alien activity out at sea and requested the help of two Ultra Garrison members to help them. As they fell into the Alien Godola's trap and were sent into Earth's orbit, Dan was knocked out by one of Alien Godola's agents who he thought was a girl with car trouble and had his Ultra Eye taken like before. The Captain and two Ultra Garrison members with a third shortly joining were introduced to the Alien Godola himself and his many agents. After disguising himself as an Ultra Garrison member he went to Earth to plant a bomb in Ultra Garrison's base and encapsulated Dan so he could further infiltrate the base as him. The Alien Godola then proceeded to insert a bomb inside the base that would blow it up. After one of the agents came back to taunt him, who happened to be the same one that knocked him out, he shot his gun onto a locket he was given that an alien Godola was taunting him with, using the sparks to destroy the capsule and allow him to gain his Ultra Eye back, turning into Ultraseven. After finishing the agent with the Emerium Ray, Ultraseven proceeded to defeat their leader who was disguised as Dan and even managed to damage his head with the Eye Slugger. Ultraseven chased him to a beach where Alien Godola revealed himself and went to full size. Alien Godola at first had the upper-hand, but Ultraseven soon knocked him off of his feet. Knowing he couldn't defeat the hero, Alien Godola tried to flee, but Ultraseven used the Emelium Ray to finish him. Ultraseven headed into space to the battleship with the bomb. The Godola leader was initially going to use it on the Ultra Garrison's base, planting it on the battleship as Ultraseven engaged the remaining Godola agents guarding the ship. Ultraseven managed to defeat the agents with Ultra Chops, Ultra Kicks, Emerium Rays, and Shakehand Rays and saved the captain and Ultra Garrison members as the bomb went off. Trivia *Voice actor: Kyoji Kobayashi *Although Alien Godola looks like a crustacean, they are actually based on a plant. *In the TNT dub of Ultraseven, Alien Godola are referred to as the Correllans. *A costume of Alien Godola appears in Ultraman Max episode 24 from Alien Metron's apartment. *Alien Godola's name is derived from the Gondolas of Venice. This makes sense since the episode revolves around the sea. Due to this fact, many publications at the time referred to Godola as . *Godola's hands were originally meant to be five-fingered, but this was later changed. *Although not physically seen, Alien Godola is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *This episode was later featured in episode 19 of New Ultraman Retsuden, "Max, Acknowledge! Seven vs. Alien Godola". Heisei Ultraseven This alien reappeared in the Heisei Ultraseven series as a partner in crime with Alien Pegassa. The Ultra Garrison, sans Rumi and Satomi, had gone to their base to destroy it and gather the Omega Files, the most top secret information collected by mankind, said to even include some of the secrets of the universe. Their reason for this was because several Godola and Pegassa aliens had infiltrated the TDF meaning it was no longer safe. While they had planted the bombs Alien Godola had trapped them using a Neural Wave, placing each in a dream world that either a dream world or personal hell that used their most profound beliefs and personality traits against them. While they were saved by Kazamori, who was accompanied with Satomi, Captain Shiragane forcibly awoke himself from his paradise where his wife was still alive. Shiragane chased after the alien who had stolen the Omega Files and cornered him at a cliff behind the base. After a short standoff the two fired with the captain blasting a whole straight through the alien. The aliens body disappeared leaving behind the Omega Files' disk to be recovered. Trivia *Voice actor: Daisuke Gori *In Heisei Ultraseven, Alien Godola can't change size and fly. Ultraman Ginga Alien Godola reappeared in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, him along with many different monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Godola returned to Earth in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *In the DVD special Ginga Live, he and Gomora and all of Tyrant's components (Seagorath, Hanzagiran, Red King, King Crab, Bemstar, and Baraba (excluding Alien Icarus) ) are hosts for the special. Ultraman Geed The Alien Godola made their return in this series, after their last debut in 2002 (Ultraseven EVOLUTION). Aside from a nameless individual, another one is a defected AIB researcher . In hopes of restoring their planet's glory, two Godolas went undercover within the organization AIB and planned to exploit the powers of Little Stars. When Zena was lured away to the AIB headquarters, the nameless Godola held the former at gunpoint while Godo shot down Tri and attempted to take hostage of other Little Stars until Laiha usurp him. Enraged, he was forced to enlarged and terrorize the city until Geed appeared, followed by Belial's intervention in killing the alien with relative ease. Meanwhile, the nameless Godola was outsmarted and deported by Zena as punishment for his crimes. Trivia *Suit Actor (both): Kenji Kajikawa *Actor: **Nameless (Voice): Tetsuo Kishi **Godo-Wynn: Shinji Ozeki *His reappearance in Geed was an idea proposed by Koichi Sakamoto as a commemoration to Ultraseven s 50th anniversary. Ultraman Taiga Alien Zarab, Alien Godola and Alien Sran sought out Alien Chibu Mabuze's help in defeating the Tri-Squad and Ultraman Tregear so that they could stand unopposed. Mabuze decided to help them by using the Belial samples he acquired to create Imit-Ultraman Belial, who was able to overcome each of the Tri-Squad members, though they had to give it a power boost using additional Belial cells when Ultraman Tregear appeared. Ironically, this became their undoing as Tregear led the Belial clone to destroy the building that the aliens were in, crushing them under the rubble. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Godola can disguise himself as any human he comes into contact with. **Durability: Upon taking a disguise, the outer shell allows them to survive from even the sharpest projectile, such as Seven's Eye Slugger. * : A natural gun on each of Godola's pincers. They can act as conventional pistols, firing spark ammunitions. **Telekenetic Gas: Alien Godola has special red gas that allows him to surround objects like battleships into a telekinetic force field. This force field also contains a sufficient supply of air when in space. He also has a smaller clear version of this gas in his right claw that can morph into a large capsule to capture enemies. ** : Alien Godola can spray a liquid from his claws that can encase an enemy in a capsule. **Energy Rings: Alien Godola can fire energy rings from the Godola Gun designed for forcefully moving objects and stunning enemies. *Ultra See Through: Alien Godola can see through the disguises of Ultras. *Teleportation: Alien Godola can teleport from Ultra Garrison's base to as far away as Earth's orbit. *Size Change: Like his nemesis, Ultraseven, Godola can change his size into giant. *Flight: Alien Godola can fly at moderate speeds. This also allows him to jump high into the air. DISGUISE.gif|Human Disguise Alien Godola Telekenetic Gas.png|Telekenetic Gas pew.gif|Energy Rings ezgif.com-crop (5).gif|Godoa Capsule ezgif.com-crop (4).gif|Teleportation durabledisguise.gif|Durability growth.gif|Size Change Alien Godola Flight2.png|Flight Other Media Ultra Fight This alien reappeared in Ultra Fight as a character that differs from many others due to his teleport ability. *Alien Godola reappeared in episode 78, where he took a walk when his old foe, Ultraseven landed down and took on the alien. Godola held the disadvantage at first as the alien kept pinning him down, but Seven pulled it together and defeated the alien by chopping off his claws, leaving the alien to walk away in shame. *In episode 81, Alien Godola fought the kaiju Telesdon and appeared to be winning due to his teleporting ability confusing the latter. Eventually, Telesdon gave up and collapsed and Godola reappeared on top of the hill and laughed as he relished in his victory. *Alien Godola reappeared in episode 86, where he was chased by Woo and eventually fought each other after the latter caught the former. Even though Woo put up a good fight, Godola proved to be a capable fighter and finished off Woo by pushing him off the edge of a hill, leaving him unconscious. *In episode 91, Alien Godola went up against Alien Icarus and struggled against Icarus in combat until Godola kicked him to the ground and threw rocks and him until he seemingly passed out. However, Icarus woke up and fought Godola once again, this time overpowering Godola until he knocked him down to the ground then knocked out cold with a kick to the neck. *Alien Godola reappeared in episode 95, where he was revealed to be the one who killed Alien Goron, who was fighting Ultraseven at the time, and then decided to fight the Ultra himself. After the two of them fought on for a while, Seven won the fight by tricking the alien into knocking himself out. *In episode 100, Alien Godola fought Eleking in a wrestling match with Ultraseven as the referee. Eleking had the upper hand at first, but then Godola knocked him down then pinned him and punched him repeatedly. Afterwards, the two proceeded to go back to fighting fair and sqaure, yet this time, Godola held the upper hand over him. When Godola tried to choke Eleking to death, Seven tried to interfere, but only resulted in getting hurt. Afterwards, Seven karate chopped Eleking and Godola respectively then tried to push them apart, only for the two of them to knock each other out by hitting each other in the back. *Alien Godola reappeared in episode 106, where he confronted Ultraseven while he was taking a walk and eventually fought each other. The Ultra held the upper hand as he kept the alien's claws away from him and then knocked him out by striking his chest. *In episode 109, Alien Godola did some shadow fighting then challenged Agira to a fight, which he did. Agira did his best, but he was no match for Godola, who held the upper hand over him and ended up freezing him in place with his telekinesis. Godola then charged at Agira's friend Ultraseven, only for the Ultra to trip him and make him fall into the lake, knocking him out in the process. *Alien Godola reappeared in episode 111, where he fought Ultraseven again, where this time, he was losing horribly. When Alien Baltan showed up however, Godola put up a much better fight then he did before and actually beat him in their fight, all while Seven was watching them. He was seen once fighting Telesdon near a pool of acid. He also changed his name to only "Godola", with a subtitle of "Space Ninja", which coincidentally is the subtitle of one of his opponents: Alien Baltan. Ultra Super Fight fighting an Alien Godola in Ultra Super Fight.]] A lone Alien Godola appears as an associate of Bemstar and Eleking in the episode Ultra Heartbreaking Story Don't Cry, Ace, where he was hired as a hitman to kill a female Astromons Ultraman Ace had befriended. After successfully stealing Astromons from Ace, Godola joined Bemstar and Eleking in beating up Ace. Ace managed to kill both Bemstar and Eleking as well as defeat Godola, but was unable to stop the alien from killing Astromons, leaving the Ultra heartbroken. Merchandise Ultra Monster Series *Alien Godola Alien Godola was released four times in the Ultra Monster Series. All of the figures have three points of articulation like most aliens in the line. For coloring, most have silver hands like in the Ultra Fight version and one has black hands like the Ultraseven version, most are also faded in color and are 6in tall. Ultra Monster 500 * Alien Godola (2013) **''Release Date: 29th of June, 2013'' **''ID Number:06'' Alien Godola was released as one of the Ultra Monster 500 series as a Spark Doll. He has two points of articulation and has darker colors but, makes the white ridges more black than white. He also has white hands and stands at 5in tall. The figure is compatible with the DX Ginga Spark. Alien Godola toys.jpg|Alien Godola's Alien Godola spark doll.jpg|Alien Godola Spark Doll Alien Godola 1991.jpeg|The 1991 figure of Alien Godola. godola_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Alien Godola id:Alien Godola ja:ゴドラ星人 Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Heisei Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Beryudora's Back Category:Plants